This case control study is designed to investigate several risk factors for secondary infertility in women including occupational exposure. The cases will consist of new female patients attending the Yale New Haven Hospital Infertility CLinic and two private clinics during a 12 month period. Women who have had at least one pregnancy will be asked to participate (estimated N = 300). Two control groups will be used. The first will include women investigated for infertility who have had a pregnancy and are diagnosed normal with an infertile spouse (estimated N = 250). The Second control group will be composed of pregnant women who have been interviewed in a previous study, (N = 2660). The purpose of the study is to identify occupations or specific job exposures that may increase the risk for secondary infertility in women. Its long term objective is to generate hypotheses regarding specific occupational groups that may require more definitive study.